The GazettE xxx Songfic Drabbles
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Here's how it DO: lol. I put 10 songs on a shuffle playlist on my music. I wrote each drabble to the song or sort of and stopped when the song ended. KaixRuki AoixUruhaxReita RukixReita UruhaxAoi KaixRuki RukixAoi KaixReita I was bored. XD


How it DO! :

Okay, so I put 10 songs on shuffle on my music.

Then I wrote random GazettE drabbles to each before the song ended.

:D

Cause I was bored.

_Almost Lover _by _A Fine Frenzy_

**Kai felt tears slip down his face. Ruki stood there, looking just as broken as him. It was a tragic ending for the both of them. Something so good, so amazing, just couldn't go on anymore. **

"**Kai…"**

**Kai shook his head as Ruki began. "No. It's okay. I'm okay." **

**Kai swallowed hard as Ruki reached out and tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear. He leaned into that hand, savoring the feeling of it as he knew he wouldn't be able to feel it after this moment. He was going to miss Ruki so much. He would still see him, yes, but he would have him. And it was totally different to see and to have…Because people always wanted things, and most of the time, those dreams didn't work out. **

**Kai turned around. "Sayonara." **

"**Sayonara, my love." Ruki whispered. **

**Kai walked, and walked and walked. It was amazing that this endless walking somehow brought him to his apartment. It hurt, to see Ruki's shirt still on his floor. But he only picked it up, hugging it close to his chest and taking in the sweet scent of his ex-lovers cologne. It was painful…**

**And he cried. **

_**Hanakatoba **_**by**_** The GazettE**_

Uruha watched them lower the casket six feet under. But he didn't cry. God, no, he didn't cry. If he cried, all would be lost. Life would be meaningless and Aoi would've lived for nothing. He felt Reita's arm around him and felt enough guilt to have him shaking the mans arm off.

Reita gulped, looking away.

Uruha paid no attention, but stared intently at Aoi's picture beside the grave site. He was smiling, with his perfect lip ring making him look so sexy. God, he loved him.

It was painful to have loved and lost, like a flower without rain. But…flowers can't speak.

If they could, they would scream in pain during droughts. They would slowly whither away to dust and no one would remember them, because they weren't the only flower that died. Too many flowers die, and no one cares about the little ones. Just the big, beautiful wild flowers…

Aoi, to Uruha, was one of those wild flowers.

He sniffed, unable to hold it back as he tried to keep himself together.

Then again, droughts always end.

He looked up at Reita, before reaching for the blond mans arm, holding his hand.

_**Tears Don't Fall **_**by **_**Bullet For My Valentine**_

Ruki ran.

He ran, and ran, and ran.

It was the only thing he could do.

Reita ran after him. He called out his name, tried to persuade him to stop, but he wouldn't. Ruki was angry. Angry and hurting, and he literally couldn't reach him to make it go away.

"Ruki!" Reita cried again.

"Go away!" Ruki screamed, his voice breaking with his tears.

"Ruki, damn it!" Reita picked up the pace, finally catching up with the tired shorter man.

Reita grabbed the back of Ruki's jacket and jerked him back into his arms. Ruki tried to hit him, tried to make him go away.

"Reita! Let me go!" Ruki tried again.

"No. Never." Reita whispered.

Reita didn't care that his noseband was a little lopsided. He could care less. He just wanted Ruki to understand that it was going to be okay.

"Reita…" Ruki whispered, before grabbing the front of Reita's shirt and crying, sobbing so hard that Reita's heart broke.

Reita hated it when Ruki cried. Every tear was like a hard hammer to his chest. He wanted to make them all go away, and he wanted Ruki to smile again.

But it would take a while.

Because Ruki had just found Miyavi, wrapped in another mans arms. And Reita had run after him when he saw. Only so he could hold Ruki as he cried.

Ruki reached up and touched Reita's face.

"You were right."

"I'm sorry."

To the death. He was sorry only because he was that other man. And Miyavi was too easily seduced.

_**A Night With You **_**by **_**Electric Valentine**_

Uruha slid his hand up Aoi's back as the guitarist stood in his kitchen, preparing dinner. He jumped at the touch. He turned around, seeing Uruha's devious smirk and feeling confused.

Especially when Uruha's hands began to feel his chest, his abs, and lower…

Aoi bit his lip as he pushed himself back against the counter.

Kai, Ruki, and Reita were all in the living room, laughing as they watched TV. Aoi had thought Uruha was there, too. But this was strange.

"What are you doing?" Aoi whispered as Uruha worked his hands up to unbutton Aoi's shirt.

"Depends on the way you're looking at it." Uruha whispered, pushing himself against Aoi and biting the raven-haired guitarist's neck.

He kicked his foot back, slamming the kitchen door. Aoi swallowed hard when Uruha reached back blindly to lock it.

"Uruha…?" Aoi whispered.

Uruha reached up, pushing Aoi's chin back. Aoi let him, unable to resist when Uruha's tongue was working wonders on his neck.

_**October **_**by **_**Evanescence**_

"_I can't run anymore…_" Kai whispered as he walked towards Ruki.

Ruki stood, motionless in all his confusion. He held roses in his hand, a dozen roses that were red as blood. Ruki swallowed as he tried to hide the roses.

"Ruki?" Kai said louder now, so that Ruki could hear him.

"Kai." Ruki nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"I…was…um…just coming by to say hi." Ruki swallowed.

"What's behind your back?" Kai questioned, smiling warmly at Ruki.

"Nothing." Ruki back away as Kai got too close.

"Ruki." Kai reached out and grabbed the vocalists wrist. "Is it you? The person who's been leaving roses on my doorstep?"

"I…" Ruki gulped. "I don't…know…."

"Ruki." Kai repeated, pulling the blond man closer.

He put his hand on Ruki's elbow and then trailed it down his jacket sleeve and then behind his back to his hand. He pried the roses from Ruki's unwilling fingers, sighing as Ruki looked so ashamed.

Kai smiled, bringing out the roses as Ruki kept his eyes away.

"Kai, I can explain…" Ruki tried.

"Shhh." Kai put a finger to Ruki's lips.

Ruki stood, in awe of the way Kai pulled his keys out without ever leaving Ruki's gaze. He swallowed hard as Kai unlocked the door, unable to move as Kai blocked his only exit and he certainly wasn't going to move into Kai's arms where he wanted.

And then, suddenly, Kai kissed him.

Kai pushed him into the apartment as Ruki moaned. The roses, placed carefully on the table by the door, watched as Kai pushed Ruki down on the couch.

"_**Aishiteru" Kara Hajimeyou **_**by **_**Miyavi**_

Reita didn't know what to do as Aoi's hand touched his. He felt a shock in his heart, reactivating the super-fast beating as their fingers intertwined.

"Reita…." Aoi whispered, taking a step closer to the bassist. "Why do you have to be so cold?"

"I'm not…" Reita muttered.

"You don't move, after I tell you how I feel." Aoi frowned. "You just stand there, like you just want to run away. Do you not feel the same way? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No." Reita shook his head slightly. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Are you sure?" Aoi looked down at their hands, linked, and put his head on Reita's shoulder. "Because if you don't want this, I'll leave."

"I just don't know what to do, Aoi…" Reita murmered. "I'm not good with sentiments."

"Right…" Aoi chuckled quietly. "Then…let's start with 'I love you.'"

_**KiSS KiSS **_**by**_** MiCHi**_

"Do we _have_ to?" Uruha whined.

"Yes." Ruki nodded, taking Uruha's arm and wrapping it around his shoulder.

"Ugh." Uruha groaned as Ruki leaned his head on his shoulder.

They walked through the fair, Ruki awing at the pretty Merry-Go-Round and Uruha laughing as he said that he should go on it. They were still talking about it as they walked back to Ruki's place.

"No." Ruki grimaced. "That would be demeaning."

"Oh, God forbid." Uruha laughed.

"You're mean." Ruki muttered.

"Gomen." Uruha halted, grabbing Ruki's hands. "Ruki… will you please tell me why you won't kiss me?"

"What?" Ruki looked away awkwardly.

"It's confusing…" Uruha muttered, noticing that the moon was beginning to rise high. "You let me touch you…but it seems like you don't want for it to go further."

"I don't-"

"No, Ruki." Uruha shook his head. "Please….I love you."

Ruki choked. "Are you- you can't be….? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Uruha nodded. "That's why I'm going to do this."

Uruha pushed Ruki up against a wall, ravaging the mans lips. Ruki gasped, but clung to Uruha like he was his last lifeline.

A tear fell….

_**Cassis **_**by **_**The GazettE**_

Ruki reached for Aoi, and the guitarist flinched away.

"Aoi?" Ruki whispered.

They were backstage, and as the rest of the band was resting up, passed out on the floor, Aoi had gone back into an empty dressing room, turning off the lights and sitting against the wall. Ruki had followed him, afraid that there might be something wrong with his secret lover, despite his exhaustion.

Aoi looked up at Ruki, with tear-filled eyes as Ruki flicked on the light. Ruki's heart broke at the look on Aoi's face. He just looked so hurt and broken. It made him want to make everything disappear but them…

"What's wrong?" Ruki asked as he kneeled down in front of Aoi.

"Nothing." Aoi muttered, looking away.

"Why are you crying?" Ruki tried to reach again, but Aoi turned his head.

Aoi didn't answer, and his silence hurt Ruki even more.

"Aoi-"

"Do you have to do this?" Aoi asked, his voice torn apart. "Do you have to be so nice? Honestly, when we're alone it's like I'm the whole world. But when we get around people, I don't exist. Do you have to do that?"

"Aoi, I-"

"No." Aoi shook his head. "I don't care that you don't want anyone to know about us. I could care less."

He stood, tears falling down his face.

"If you don't want me, all of me, then you can't have any of me." Aoi said roughly. "I can't be your dirty little secret anymore."

"Aoi!" Ruki ran after Aoi as he stormed out the door.

Reita was there, scratching the back of his head as Ruki's face was torn to pieces.

"What's up with him?" Reita asked, yawning.

Ruki watched as Aoi paused, turning his head slightly to hear them.

The vocalist shook his head as Reita looked on, very confused.

"I don't know." Ruki finally answered, and Aoi stormed away.

Ruki gasped as a sudden pain cracked in his chest.

"Aoi!"

Ruki ran after Aoi, wrapping his arms around the guitarist's waist from behind.

"I'm sorry."

"No." Aoi shook Ruki off.

"Yes!" Ruki cried.

Ruki ran through the halls, hearing the loud chorus in the venue screaming "Encore!" over an over. He ran through the backstage doors, past where Kai and Uruha were getting ready for the final songs.

"Ruki, what are you-"

But Kai wasn't able to finish his sentence as Ruki ran onto the stage. He grabbed the mic and watched as the hundreds of fan girls screamed at his arrival.

Aoi and Reita ran in after him, their eyes wide at Ruki's actions.

"Ruki!" Aoi yelled, but it was just too late.

"I love Aoi!" Ruki yelled.

The whole venue got quieter and quieter as Aoi ran towards Ruki.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aoi demanded.

"Well, you're not a secret anymore." Ruki told him quietly. "I'm sorry."

"That's not what I _meant_, Ruki." Aoi stage whispered.

"Too bad." Ruki glanced at the crowd, seeing as they waited in anticipation at what the band members would do.

Aoi groaned, seeing it, too.

"Guess it's time for some fanservice." Aoi grumbled.

He grabbed the mic out of Ruki's hands instantly.

"I love Ruki, too." Aoi said.

And then he kissed the vocalist, long and slow and deep, as the crowd screamed in approval.

_**Ice Romancer **_**by **_**Sadie**_

Reita gasped for breath as he ran through the cold. It was freezing cold, and Kai was nowhere to be found. The drummer had disappeared after Uruha had broken up with him the night before. It had already been snowing like crazy, and it make Reita worry as he knew Kai was probably freezing to death by now.

"Kai!" He called again.

He circled around the woods again. The snow fell softly around him, when he suddenly saw a figure sitting against a tree not too far away. He was surrounded by the falling frozen drops as he ran through it, towards Kai.

"Kai." Reita whispered as he saw the drummers state. "Kai, oh my God."

Kai was bundled up in a ski-jacket and jeans, shivering as he sat in the cool weather. He stared past all the trees as his chest barely rose and fell with his shallow breath.

"Kai, answer me." Reita whispered.

"Uru-chan?" Kai sighed. "That you?"

"No, no, it's Rei-chan." Reita told him, glad to hear his voice.

"Ah, Rei-chan…" Kai partially smiled. "Bet your happy now that Uru-chan's available."

"No, Kai." Reita frowned. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"You loved him." Kai answered simply. "You had to love him. You always flirted with him…It made me sad. I was so sad…"

Kai's eyes fluttered shut.

"No!" Reita grabbed Kai's arms, shaking him. "Wake up! Open your eyes."

Kai's eyes flickered open slowly. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Uru-chan?"

"No!" Reita repeated, shrugged off his own jacket and putting it on Kai. "I should be with you."

Reita knew that statement was true in more than one way.

"Rei-chan." Kai chuckled, coughing slightly.

"Damn it, we have to get you out of here." Reita muttered.

He reached in his pocket, pulling out his cell and flipping it open. He dialed Ruki's number, glad when Aoi answered.

"Moshi moshi?" Aoi said frantically.

"Aoi! Found him." Reita said.

"Where?" Aoi asked.

"The woods south of his apartment complex." Reita said. "He's freezing cold and I can't carry him by myself. I need you guys out here."

"Be right there."

And then the line went dead.

"Hold on just a little longer, Kai, okay?" Reita said, touching Kai's face softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't want Uruha. I never did."

"But, you always-" Kai began.

"No." Reita shook his head. "I only did that because I knew I wanted what I couldn't have. You. I was jealous of Uruha…"

"Huh?" Kai muttered.

"Shhh, it'll all be okay when we get you someplace warm." Reita muttered, wrapping his arms around Kai.

Kai leaned into Reita, liking the feel of his warmness on his skin. His hand rested against Reita's chest as he nuzzled his freezing nose into the bassists shirt.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kai demanded. "Then I wouldn't of had to freeze my ass off."

_**For Amelie **_**by **_**Leaves' Eyes**_

It was hard to look at him, now.

He knew, that Uruha would never see him, because that's how he was. Sure he _saw_ him. But he didn't understand the feelings Aoi held for him. Aoi loved him…

Uruha turned away as Aoi reached for him. Uruha didn't notice, because Aoi seemed to be invisible to him.

"Uruha?" Ruki wrapped his arms around Uruha's waist before Uruha raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." Uruha pushed Ruki away.

Aoi went after Uruha, silently watching as Uruha walking into his private dressing room, staring at the wall.

"Why…?" Uruha whispered, his voice breaking. "Why did you have to leave?"

Aoi swallowed hard, watching from the doorway. He didn't know who Uruha was talking about, but he wished that Uruha would speak about him that way. With a voice filled with so much love and devotion that made Aoi want to cry.

"Aoi…" Uruha cried. "Come back…"

Aoi was startled. "Uru-san, I'm right here."

Uruha collapsed on the floor, sobs escaping his throat. "Aoi….Aoi….My Aoi…"

Aoi ran to Uruha, putting his hand on the guitarists shoulder before the man shivered.

"Aoi." Uruha looked around, looking straight through Aoi.

"Uruha, I'm here." Aoi tried to smile.

"Aoi?" Uruha whispered again.

"Hello?" Aoi waved a hand in front of Uruha's face.

Uruha turned, standing up before looking in the mirror. Aoi's breath caught as he realized what had just happened.

Uruha had just walked right through him.

_**Comments: **_

_**Just random drabbles of boredness. Hope ya like. XD**_


End file.
